Eyeliner
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: Teenage Henry and bold fashion statements. Enough said. (pirate)
1. Chapter 1

Emma heard him tromping into the kitchen and peered over her cocoa, expecting her son to be tousled and dreary-eyed in all his morning glory.

It was not the case.

He was tousled, she'd give herself that. But the 16 year old had hardly just rolled out of bed. She recognized the messy-on-purpose hair and the dark clothes he'd taken to wearing, a look that hardly matched his personality. But he insisted nonetheless, swearing on the coolness and informing her that she "just didn't get it."

"Sleep well, kid?" she asked, setting her mug down and forcing herself to look him in the eyes without smirking at the overall humor of the facade. Something was slightly unusual in his style. Something new that she couldn't quite place.

"Yep!" he assured her, crossing the room to pour himself some cocoa as well. She studied him quietly as he turned away from her, still something nagging at the back of her mind. But nothing cleared up and she found herself sighing as he sat beside her.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school?" she asked, knowing full well the answer before she opened her mouth.

"No mom," he moaned, rolling his strangely dark eyes.

His eyes.

"Henry, are you wearing eyeliner?" the words rolled from her tongue before she could sensitize them and she snapped her mouth shut but still stared in shock at his face. Sure enough the black makeup was smudged around his eyes, intensifying his sharply unamused stare.

"So what if I am," he finally muttered, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze and looking back to his cocoa. She felt bad for her reaction, but the development was still too shocking for her to worry too much about his feelings. This damn rebellion stage.

"Why are you wearing eyeliner?" she asked in the same tone, trying not to sound as panicked and shocked as she felt.

"Because it's cool, mom," he moaned, "Cool people wear-"

More footsteps, and Emma looked up just in time to see a definitely fresh-out-of-bed Pirate. He smiled tiredly at her, crossing the room and planting a soft kiss on her head.

"Morning, love," he grinned crookedly at her as he crossed the kitchen for the cocoa mug, and it hit her as she returned her gaze to her son, who was leaping from his chair at a speed never before seen in his morning haze.

"Cool people," she smirked, "Right."

He shot her one final glare (perhaps slightly amused this time around), before slipping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

For all the lovelies asking for a part 2... I clearly couldn't stop myself ;).

* * *

"So," Emma smirked as Killian sat beside her with his mug of cocoa and a banana. He swallowed a mouthful before glancing sideways at her and smirking tiredly. His own eyeliner hadn't quite made it to the removal stage the previous night, and was smudged unceremoniously around his groggy eyes, raccoon style. "We need to have a talk about eyeliner."

He tensed, immediately on the defensive. The man and his damn makeup.

"We struck a deal, Swan," he reminded her, motioning to his true target-brand sweats and v-neck. "I surrendered my leather for you, love," he added earnestly, as if reminding her he'd saved her life. She narrowed her eyes and he broke his facade, trying to hide his smirk in his cocoa, looking over the lip at her with wide twinkling eyes.

"My son just left the house wearing eyeliner, pirate," she told him, and drew enormous pleasure from the mighty choke her words ensued, "There's a problem."

"Henry wore eyeliner?" he repeated as he cautiously replaced his cup on the kitchen counter before glancing back up at her and plastering faux seriousness across his face, "Yours or mine?"

"I swear to God, Killian," she snapped, trying to hide her laugh as she shoved him in the chest. He was grinning again, slightly less successful at swallowing his chuckles (like a schoolboy, and she loved it just as much as she couldn't stand it).

"Swan, if the boy wishes to experiment, you ought to let him," he said once they were righted, blue eyes trained firmly on her, "He'll realize it's a bloody hassle soon enough and drop the whole thing, I assure you."

He reached out and ran a calloused finger softly along her forehead, catching a stray curl and running it back behind her ear before dropping his arm back into his lap. She held his gaze a moment, squinting at him. When she was content with his answer she leaned slightly in, so she was just a hair from his lips.

"He told me that he thinks it's cool."

The smile that cracked across Killian's face was as gorgeous and cocky as hell.

"Did he now?" his eyes glistened.

"This is all your fault," she answered with a small nod, and an even smaller smirk. The last thing his damn ego needed was to be fed.

"Do _you_ think it's 'cool', love?" he asked, smile somehow inching even wider.

She sized him up a moment, to see just how crazy she could drive him. Her emotions betrayed her, and she could feel the mischievous glint reach her eyes.

"There are other words," she finally allowed, glancing up into his eyes and hesitating only a moment before closing the space between them and catching his lips.

His hand started to run up into her hair, before a new sound filled the loft, originating from both the monitor in the center of the counter and the close-doored nursery down the hall.

"We've got to get her," Emma mumbled into his lips as the cries of their infant intensified. He hummed in agreement, retreating slightly, and bending in to give her one more small peck as he rose to his feet.

"When Margaret begins to wear eyeliner will I be in trouble again?" he asked as he passed into the hall, peeking back around the corner at her. She rolled her eyes, reaching for the nearest washcloth and chucking it in his general direction.

"Go change our daughter, king of cool," she mocked after him.

She could practically feel his smirk fill the loft.


End file.
